


Consider

by Oh_well_Em_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Pack Movie Nights, Puppy Pack, Sleepovers, Understanding, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_Em_writes/pseuds/Oh_well_Em_writes
Summary: The Puppy Pack making pizzas, having a movie night, and Theo and Liam gravitating towards each other, with eyes that speak more than their mouth ever will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_write_fanfiction_sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes/gifts).



> Hey Shiloh! Merry Christmas! I hope you like this, I am sorry I wasn't able to write any of the prompts you told me about, but nothing truly inspired me. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy.
> 
> To every other reader, merry Christmas too! If you notice any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Here it goes :D

It was all Corey’s idea, and most of them had agreed to do it, because why not? And Liam certainly won’t say no to have food to eat. Even if it means cooking it themselves.

They had been at school, eating together with Mason when Corey came up with the idea. They had then talked about where to do it, who would come along, what movie they could watch afterwards while eating the pizzas and snacks they had so proudly made earlier.

Liam was listing names of people who could come along when he felt Mason’s eyes on him, who looked between him and Corey, who was noting down names and ideas while agreeing enthusiastically.

Liam frowned slightly, but kept prompting things, only stopping momentarily to think of things Corey should write down, until he watched the two other boys lock eyes and silently talk. They seemingly agreed on something, and Corey was then nudging his boyfriend’s shoulder gently as if to say ‘go on, say it’ making Mason sigh before opening his mouth, now looking directly at Liam.

“Theo can come.” he says, in a way that makes Liam wonder why they had to talk about it before saying it to Liam, as if Liam had anything to do with that decision. He looks at each one of them separately, before nodding slowly.

“Yeah, he can.” he answers, hating how soft his voice suddenly sounds.

“You’ll tell him when you see him, then?” Corey asks, smiling brightly before scribbling down Theo’s name at the top of the list, right next to Liam’s name, for some reason.

“Can’t you add him on the group you planned on doing or something?” Liam asks, because why exactly does it have to be him? Maybe he knows the answer, but he prefers to ignore it. It’s always easier, isn’t it?

“You know he probably won’t see it.” Mason answers, pausing a moment. “And you know as well that if you ask there’ll be more chances he comes.”

Liam sighs, because it’s true and he knows it. He’ll just have to find the courage to go up to Theo and prepare for rejection. Rejection always hurts, but rejection from Theo touches him deeper though. Because Liam always knows if the other is making up excuses or if he truly has something else to do. Most of the time it’s the former, and that is hard to accept. Harder than if it is Nolan, somehow. Harder than if it is anyone else. But he doesn’t dig much on that feeling.

He always hesitates though, even if most people can’t notice the way his eyebrow slightly furrow as his thoughts spin on why he should or shouldn’t go, Liam can, and knowing that he considered it but then held himself back in the end, is a thing Liam doesn’t know how to handle.

He still feels disappointed; always distracted during the events when he knows that maybe, just maybe, because he had asked, Theo could have been there too, probably frowning and acting all annoyed and judgemental to protect himself, but still there, always standing a little close to Liam, their eyes meeting every too often.

“Okay.” Liam agrees with Mason. He thinks it’ll be great to have Theo over, too. He just hopes he’s going to say yes. Liam almost feels like begging him.

* * *

“Theo!” He calls after the boy, jogging up after him. His heart is a bit quicker than usual but he blames it on the fact that he just exercised the slightest instead of admitting it's because of the feeling of dread that’s somehow settled in his stomach.

The other boy turns around, raising an eyebrow as he always seems to do when someone calls his name. He always has this almost amused look on his face when he sees it’s Liam though, even if everyone knows he probably knows it’s Liam before the boy even opens his mouth.

“What’s up?” he asks, eyebrow shooting higher if possible. Liam takes a long breath in.

“I wanted to know something.” he says, and once again he’s got this stupid soft tone that he wants to shake off, but obviously can’t. He’s tried before, again and again, and it seems to be something that goes with Theo; like the green of his eyes or those eyebrows that seem to live on their own sometimes. “Ask, actually.” Theo stares at him, waiting for the rest as Liam seemingly waits for an answer to the question he hasn’t asked. Theo nods to encourage him to continue.

“Yeah okay. Well, Corey, Mason and I got this idea the other day of-” Liam starts, but Theo cuts him off, laughing.

“So far it doesn’t sound so great.” he says teasingly, an eyebrow raised again, and Liam narrows his eyes at him.

“Well, you’d know if you let me talk.” he answers, a bit snappily, but he knows Theo will pay it no mind. “So, the idea was to all hang out and cook together,” he says, and at that, he sees Theo’s two eyebrows meet the bangs over his forehead. Liam ignores it. “Pizza and snacks, probably, we still have to figure it out exactly, and then eat all that while watching a movie.” Liam explains, mumbling some parts, speaking others. Theo’s face is now back to the bored blank expression he always wears.

Liam inhales. He has to ask anyway. “We wanted to ask you if you wanted to come along.” he blurts out finally, and he says it so quickly that if he didn’t see Theo’s whole body tense up he would have thought maybe he hadn’t understood.

They stare at each other for a moment, in total silence, both their eyes as wide as the other’s. Theo speaks first, so slowly and lowly that Liam barely recognises his voice.

“When... is it?” he asks and Liam is taken aback by the question, even though he hadn’t expected anything else or at all, and that asking about the date is totally something normal to do and a question anyone would have expected. It’s just that Liam never knows what to expect with Theo. Or with himself, for that matter.

His mouth stands agape for a second, then he shakes his head because _come on Liam, if you take too long maybe he’s going to run away._

“Next week, Friday night after school?”

“Where?” Theo barely meets his eyes now, staring at his feet, his brows furrowed the way that makes Liam’s stomach flip because it means he’s considering it.

“Either mine or Mason’s place.” they weren’t sure yet, but Liam has a huge feeling it’ll be at his anyway. And he also thinks that if it’s his, there’ll be more chances Theo would say yes, whatever if it’s actually true or not, whatever that could mean. He just hopes he’ll come.

Theo is silent again, Liam staring at the top of his head, for once visible. They’re silent and Liam forgets about the people around as he waits. Nothing around is truly there until Theo nods, making Liam’s heart both calm down and peak up.

“Okay, I’ll think about it. Just keep me updated on where it is to be.” he tells Liam, finally looking up so their eyes meet for a moment. Liam nods at him because he doesn’t trust his voice and then Theo returns his nod, and he’s walking away.

Theo usually says no directly when he doesn’t show up; when he says he’ll think about it, very rarely does he end up saying no. And so Liam feels like he’s won a war.

* * *

  
They end up at Liam’s, of course they do. But he doesn’t really mind, Mason and Corey are already there, putting on the kitchen counter the ingredients they bought earlier on, and they wait for the others in front of the TV. In the end, Brett, Lori and Nolan could make it. Tracey said she would try to be there as well, and Theo, well, Theo said that, too.

Liam keeps his phone in his hands at all times, ready in case he calls or texts. He jumps when someone knocks on the door, and he almost falls in the haste to get it; turns out it’s Brett and Lori, but it’s not a disappointment anyway. He welcomes them in, as they put the drinks they brought with them in the kitchen, Liam lingers in the hallway, checking in the driveway, just in case. Theo’s truck is nowhere to be seen, though.

He imagines him sat in his truck, pondering if he should go or not, his face scrunched up as his mind goes from yes to no. Liam sighs, walking back to the boys as they all drink and chat happily. Liam’s mother is also in the kitchen, talking with Corey and Liam smiles. He really likes how his friends seem to fit just right in his kitchen, the atmosphere warm and friendly.

They all settle in the living-room, deciding to watch TV a bit longer before starting to get cooking, in case Theo decides to show up – they all know it would be better if he didn’t show up while they’ve already started. None of them mention it though, they just silently agree on that.

After some time, Jenna tells them it’ll be better to start now as it must cook as well and she doesn’t want a group of hungry boys destroying her kitchen while trying to do all of this faster because they’re starving. Liam has to agree with that as the others laugh loudly.

They all gather around the kitchen, Liam glancing at the door as he sits on a stool. His mother is by his side, her hand squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. He looks at her and she’s got that smile that tells him she understands.

“Don’t worry, I have the feeling he’ll show up.” she tells Liam, smiling genuinely. Liam nods, even though he doesn’t remember especially mentioning to his mother that Theo would come, at least doesn’t remember talking about the fact that if he is a little anxious and looks too much at the door or his phone is because he’s really hoping Theo will come.

But she knows anyway. So she squeezes his shoulder again as he mumbles a soft ‘thank you’ and walks up to Brett to stop him from opening the tomato sauce as they have not even done the dough yet. She tells him with a laugh that they certainly don’t need an open bottle laying around between clumsy teenagers' hands.

Just as Liam tells himself ‘you’re not going to spoil the evening because he doesn’t show up, are you?’ there’s a soft knock on the door, almost not loud enough to be heard if one wasn’t listening closely enough. But Liam has been, and so he jumps out of his skin. Inhales sharply and walks to the door. He shouldn’t be that nervous, relieved and excited, all of it mixing warmly in his stomach, but here he is anyway.

He opens the door with a smile, eyes locking with Theo’s, as if the only thing the blue could do was find green irises. The other boy seems to be mirroring all Liam’s emotions and Liam gestures him in with a smile only growing wider.

He knows that if he hadn’t shaken the moment, he would have stayed like that with Theo, both on the doorstep looking at each other and letting sink in the fact that he showed up, but Liam doesn’t want to make him feel the slightest bit unwelcome or give him the impression him being here is weird – or special, which is totally the case, but Liam doesn’t really want to make him run away, does he?

Theo walks in, and all the heads are turned his way for a moment, but as Liam, they think better than to act any surprised at his presence, and they gesture him to join them, greeting him warmly as he takes small and insecure steps towards the kitchen, his eyes roaming both the room and the faces in front of him.

Liam watches from the door, closing it softly, the smile on his face fading into one of wonder as he watches the back of Theo’s head, the boy being given friendly slaps from both sides, and his mother gently embracing him as a greeting, her eyes catching Liam’s for a second as she does so. When she pulls back, she’s got the sweetest smile on her face, looking at Theo, but Liam knows it’s also because of him.

He’s in the kitchen then, taking in the sight of his best friends and his mother, Theo in the middle, seemingly a bit uncomfortable, and Jenna explains them how to make the dough, which is really easy, and then she leaves it to them, telling them that she’ll be watching TV if anyone needs anything she wouldn’t be too far anyway.

They all start to mix up the ingredients, banter all the way, the boys laughing and trying to mess each other’s weighing by 'accidentally' bumping their elbow as they pour flour or pressing discreetly on the scales to make the other go crazy.

Liam’s shoulder is pressing slightly against Theo’s, and he can’t help check on him, even though he seems to be doing just good. He even laughs with the others, most of the time catching what the others do to mess things up before anybody else does and Liam watches him as Theo bites his lower lip to keep from laughing or say anything.

They fight over the recipe, too, the paper already full of stains and torn at the top because Nolan seems to be needing to check on it exactly when Brett does. And it’s all too funny to Liam, but he likes it even more because Theo seems to relax at his side, and he throws comments and laughs. He also likes the way he seems to be quite confident in what he does, hands kneading the dough as he looks at the others bickering.

Liam doesn’t really understands why his stomach makes weird happy flips when Theo asks him to give him the tomato sauce, when he smiles down at him, or when he puts some of his cheese on top of Liam’s almost-done pizza because ‘he had too much’; because it’s stupid, and it shouldn’t be much. It still makes his smile grow stupidly wide.

* * *

 

The pizzas are put in the oven, and Theo and Liam stay silently in the kitchen, watching them under the orange light through the glass. The others are back in the living-room, sat with Jenna on the sofa, watching both the TV, or things on their phone, all while chatting together.

Liam wants to say something, but he knows that the wrong words can make Theo close up again and he doesn’t want that soft smile to leave his lips. Liam likes the atmosphere, the way his shoulder seems to always be in contact with Theo’s and the way it relaxes his body.

He thinks about what to say but all that comes is that he’s happy Theo decided to come, so he says it.

“I’m glad you came.” he whispers, somehow both because it’s for Theo to hear, and only him, but also because he knows a voice too loud can break the moment – and not because his voice is always too soft when he confesses something, even softer when it’s to Theo.

Theo tenses next to him, but it lasts only a second, and then he shrugs, gently bringing Liam’s shoulder up with his.

“Thank you for inviting me.” And the fact that his voice is even lower than Liam’s makes the latter smile. When he finally looks at Theo after staring at his feet to try to tame the smile on his face, the other is already looking his way and their eyes lock. Liam’s smile tries to come to life again but he manages to pinch his lips to keep it from being too big – Theo smiles back, so he guesses he did a poor job at it. If Theo is smiling back then it’s not that bad if he didn’t succeed.

Instead of saying anything, Liam keep his eyes in Theo’s, wide and sincere, and he playfully nudges his shoulder. He doesn’t know what it’s saying exactly, but it’s an answer they both silently agree to be valuable.

They’re broken from their moment by Mason calling for Liam’s name, followed by Theo’s, telling them to come over, and that the pizzas don’t need to be watched over so closely. Liam just softly shakes his head, chuckling, eyes asking Theo if they should go over, to what he agrees, and they both make their way to the living-room, sitting on the floor, putting some snacks on the coffee-table.

Once again, Theo’s shoulder is touching Liam’s, as if they were linked, gravitating towards each other, as if they were the same person and in a way none could be in the same room without being right next to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! May you enjoy the next chapter!  
> Don't forget to leave comments and leave kudos. 😌


	2. Chapter 2

The night goes smoothly, and as expected, Liam doesn’t really care what movie is played because he doesn’t pay much attention to it anyway. He’s sat on the sofa next to Theo, and he focuses more on the warmth of their bodies mixing where they are in contact, and concentrates on not being caught when he stares at the side of Theo’s face – whose eyes seem glued to the screen in front of him, he seems to be very happy with Brett’s choice. If Theo is pleased, then Liam actually minds the movie playing.

The thing is, the action on screen can’t really keep him awake, the room is warm, the fireplace on underneath the tv, the smell of pizza all around him; and pack, also. And it relaxes Liam, puts him and his wolf at ease. He’s soon asleep under the flashing lights of the screen.

When he wakes up again, he’s even warmer than he was before, and shifting slightly to look around, he realises not only has he got a blanket over him but the movie is over and people are gathering the leftovers in the kitchen, the only one not having moved being Corey at the other edge of the sofa, asleep, and Theo between them both, seemingly trapped under Corey’s legs and Liam’s own.

He feels heat come to his cheeks at the realisation, moving always slowly in aim to not disturb Corey, hoping Theo wouldn’t look at him even though he knows it is futile. He glances up and meets Theo eyes; a second only, because he’s quick to get up and flee to the kitchen to help.

“We’re going soon.” Brett says, gesturing at Nolan and Lori with his chin. They nod in response, and Liam smiles.

“Yeah sure, it’s pretty late isn’t it?” he says, because he actually has no idea what time it is, how long he’s been asleep and if the movie has been finished for a while or not. He blinks the sleepiness away, only succeeding partly at the attempt. Brett laughs at his face.

“It is, you’re a baby, aren’t you?” and at that Liam frowns, almost feeling the urge to stick out his tongue, but deciding against it because he’d only prove Brett’s point; and no one wants to prove Brett’s point.

He scoffs instead, turning to Mason, who’s done with the pizza leftovers and is now leaning against the counter, staring lovingly at Corey’s sleeping form on the couch. Liam follows his gaze and he catches Theo’s eyes.

“Do you guys want to stay over?” Liam asks Mason, eyes still on Theo. His best friend is well aware that Liam is talking to him, he doesn’t need visual confirmation. Liam finds it extremely hard to tear his eyes away from Theo.

“Depends if he wakes up soon or not, but we’ll see. Thanks for offering.” he says, now walking next to Liam. They only stop looking the living-room’s way when Nolan, Brett and Lori are blocking their sight and saying their goodnight. Liam realises his mother is gone when he looks around for her to make sure they tell her their goodbye, but as nobody else seemingly looks for her, he guesses she went to bed already and they have already thanked her.

He follows them to the door, waving, Mason by his side. He slumps back against his best friend after closing the door, sighing contently.

“How come you fell asleep earlier?” Mason asks him, letting Liam lay his weight on him carelessly. They stay at the door, and Liam shrugs with the little strength he can gather.

“No idea.” he mumbles. “Didn’t think I was this tired though. But I felt super comfy so...” he adds, clearly not making any effort to move his lips properly. He knows that if he could see Mason right now, he would either be rolling his eyes or shaking his head. He snickers under his breath imagining it.

Without an answer, Mason manoeuvres both of them back to them to the living-room where Theo is looking around with big uncomfortable eyes, and Corey still splayed on the couch, even more so on Theo now, without a care in the world.

Mason pushes Liam’s lazy head away, making him sit next to Theo again, closer in aim to squeeze himself between the edge of the sofa and his best friend’s body.

* * *

 

They start a conversation, about nothing in particular, and Liam is happy to feel Theo relax by his side. He feels all warm and content again, the blanket thrown over all their legs, another one covering Corey completely.

When Corey finally wakes up, it’s after Liam barks out a laugh a little too loudly, and he stirs, his feet going away from Theo’s laps and legs curling up in front of his stomach. He sits up under the three other boys’ gaze, and blinks sleepily at them.

“Is it morning?” he asks, visibly dazed, his voice hoarse from sleep. The question makes Liam laugh loudly again, and Mason claps his hand over his mouth to stop him from waking the whole house; Liam looks at him apologetically, and at Theo, whose gaze is soft over him. He’s looking soft, a little tired, but not that bad tired with the bags under the eyes. Just a good tired. It makes Liam smile fondly. He's aware it's a bit crooked.

“It’s a quarter to two, Corey.” Mason says softly, but neither Theo nor Liam really look away from each other.

“Oh.” is all Corey answers, before Mason gets up and walks towards the edge his boyfriend is settled on. He squeezes himself between Theo and Corey this time, snuggling to a sleepy Corey. “We’re staying the night, seems like none of us really wants to drive anyway, right?” he says gently, casting a look at Liam, who’s finally torn his gaze from Theo’s.

He nods slowly. Watching the two, he has a stupid need to giggle, not that it is funny, or that he finds it so. He just feels a little drunk on his previous sleepiness, and when he relaxes too much he knows he tends to laugh for nothing anyway.

And so he giggles, earning a look from Theo, an eyebrow raised in question. His lips are tugged upwards slightly as if he was getting ready to laugh at whatever Liam was finding important enough to giggle about.

“It’s nothing.” he explains in a low voice, and he can see Mason poking his head from behind Theo.

“Yeah, he’s just getting a bit stupid when it’s late.” Mason gives as an explanation, and Liam grunts at the half insult.

“Not true.” he mumbles, even though he knows it’s totally the case.

“Are you staying over as well, Theo?” Mason asks then, ignoring Liam and his accusing eyes. Liam feels the chimera tense by his side, standing taller on the sofa he was comfortably laying back on. It saddens him. He curses his best friend for asking so suddenly, for not analysing when the perfect moment not to scare Theo off would be.

Whenever it was, it wasn’t it.

Theo is staring silently at the floor in front of them, where his socked feet are now perfectly parallel. His eyebrow tugged together in the middle, the thinking type, the considering type, and Liam’s heart skips a beat.

Could he truly be considering it? Not that it’d be a bad thing, not at all, just that Liam really never dared imagining it, being so hard for Theo to simply say yes to stay the evening with them. Him saying yes to stay the night is something a bit surreal. Liam is a realist.

Theo’s eyes meet his, they look pleading, _please I don’t want to answer this._ And Liam’s eyes might be the same, but they probably say. _Please, don’t have me say it doesn’t matter if you don’t._

“I shouldn’t have asked.” Mason speaks, breaking the silence. The tension doesn’t disappear though, the question still hangs in the air, heavy on Liam’s shoulders, heavy on his chest and throat.

“Sorry.” Theo says, so lowly it isn’t even a whisper. And Liam wants to take him in his arms. Instead he shuffles closer, so slowly he hopes it’s imperceptible, and tugs the blanket towards his chin, covering both him and Theo almost completely.

“Don’t apologise.” Liam finally says, softly, lowly, and lets his head rest on Theo’s shoulder, gently, slowly.

Theo barely reacts, his body already too tense, but Liam can hear his heart flutter in his chest. He’s sure Corey doesn’t pay attention to him, and the fact that the sound is his and his alone to hear makes something warm bloom in his chest.

The reaction comes a second later, Theo slowly sinking back against the sofa, his head finally looking up from his feet and facing the ceiling. It’s slightly titled towards Liam, not leaning on it, but the fact that he isn’t leaning away is already enough.

As if due to disturb, Mason and Corey get up, both of them wrapped in a blanket, their two heads poking out. It makes Liam wonder if Corey has made the rest of their body disappear, or if he even could. His head has left Theo’s shoulder, the chimera now leaning away.

“We’re going to bed guys. See you in the morning.” Mason says, to what Corey nods sleepily.

“Yeah, goodnight.” he mumbles. Liam chuckles silently, wishes them a goodnight, Theo mumbling a ‘see you later’ with a quick wave, and then they’re gone.

Liam realises how big the silence is without the two boyfriends’ whispered conversations. He can only hear the thoughts in his head and the crackling of the fire, and he now hesitates to put back his head where it was so comfortably resting on Theo’s shoulder.

He’s scared the atmosphere is broken, even though he should be able to tell, but his sleepy mind somehow can’t decipher reality or what he wishes for.

They stay silent, Liam staring at the flames in front of him, his mind inevitably coming back to the warmth of Theo’s leg pressed to his, and how he feels his cheek burn from his gaze. Theo is the first one to move, settling back slowly on the sofa, leaning towards Liam.

He knows the chimera can hear his heart skipping a beat but his sleepy mind somehow doesn’t seem to care; he smiles, sinking back next to him, and points out how sleepy he feels, his voice in a whisper, his head slowly falling to rest on top of Theo’s.

It starts small talk, Theo talking slowly about the movie, mocking some characters that Liam doesn’t know because he didn’t pay attention, or Liam talking about how much he loves when the fire is on, how the scent is comforting to him, how it means Christmas is coming and how excited he still gets at that time of the year – Theo listens attentively to Liam’s rambling, sometimes scoffing, sometimes nodding or chuckling, but it’s always soft, and something inside Liam is awakening by each second that passes, something that has always been there but he wouldn’t acknowledge.

There comes a time where Liam stops talking, his tired mind not able to come up with anything new to say, even though he really wants to talk. He knows he’s shutting down, his eyelids falling heavy over his eyes, his body slipping further into the comfortable material of the sofa and his head having changed position to now be resting over Theo’s shoulder.

He’s drifting in and out of sleep until Theo talks.

“You’re falling asleep.” he says, his voice soft. Liam knows he’s looking at him because his chin is slightly pressed against his forehead.

“No ‘m not.” he mumbles, not even bothering to open his eyes to prove his point; Theo already knows he’s lying anyway.

“Come on, go to bed.” he tells him, nudging Liam’s head with his shoulder gently. The grunt he gets as an answer only makes him laugh quietly, which makes Liam smile sleepily.

“All right, all right.” he says, forcing himself to straighten himself on the sofa, and Theo finally stops the motion of his shoulder. Liam stares at him for a while, at his also sleepy face, and at the soft smile pulling at his lips. He realises he could look at Theo like that all night, sleep be damned.

Theo is titling his head to the side in question, and Liam mirrors him, earning a laugh from the chimera. When they fall silent again, Liam stretches, and just when he’s done, Theo speaks again.

“I’ll go now.” his voice is soft, it’s just a statement, nothing seems to underline the words even if Liam knows there could have some hidden meaning, the sentence being spoken by Theo, to Liam.

Liam lets his eyes roam his face, he’s not smiling anymore, he looks serious, but the tiredness has softened his features and it doesn’t look expressionless; it’s not the mask he’s used to showing. Liam sees sincerity and openness, and he thinks it is enough. Theo doesn’t need to stay the night, it’s okay if he goes now.

“Okay.” Liam nods gently, showing a toothy grin, barely seeing through the slits his tired eyes are now forming.

Liam walks him back to the door, the blanket over his shoulders, and he notices now that Theo is only wearing a t-shirt. He frowns as they stop by the door, watching as Theo bends over and puts his shoes back on. Liam finds himself acting before he even decides to, and wraps the warm blanket around Theo, smiling proudly when he sees his head poking out.

“You can keep it. I’ll get it back one day or another, okay?” he says, and Theo’s face is pulled in the middle as he frowns; he’s considering it, and Liam stares at him, hoping the look on his face will let him say yes.

Then, a few seconds later, Theo is nodding softly, and Liam smiles widely.

“Great. Goodnight then.” he says, and then the door is open, Theo is stepping out and walking back to his car. Liam watches him go by the door, his naked feet a little cold from the air outside – he understands why his mother always tells him to wear socks.

He only walks back inside when Theo’s truck has disappeared from sight. Once he’s in bed, Liam finds himself staring at his ceiling even though he’s exhausted.

He has lied. Earlier on the week, when he said he didn’t know why Mason and Corey talked about it on their own before asking Liam to invite Theo. When he told himself he didn’t know why he knew Theo would more likely come if their 'party' wa to be at his place. He's lied. Earlier on that day when he told himself it didn’t matter if Theo came or not. When he said he just felt comfortable enough to fall asleep, and not because of a specific warmth against his.

He has lied all along. He’s always known the answer, always known what it meant. It was just easier not to acknowledge. Still is. Will be tomorrow. But right now it doesn’t matter, he allows himself to smile when he thinks of Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed, it means a lot to me.  
> May I see you for another story soon. xx


End file.
